Powers Unknown
by Star-Angel06
Summary: Chapter 5&6 is up! On a mission the original Justice League members discover a potential new member. Will she join them? Note: based on Justice League unlimited so includes those members too!
1. Night Empress

_Disclaimer: The Justice League doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

"Superman… Superman… Can you hear me?" 

"Yes J'onn? What is it?"

"We have a problem… there are reports of a monster out in Iowa. There are news reports, they seem to be saying it was a physicist…"

"Let me guess who was doing an experiment and it went horribly wrong?"

"Yes… it appears so. It's attacking a nuclear plant… there are people inside."

"Right… contact Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Diana, and Shayera Hal. Tell them to meet me there. J'onn will need you too."

"Right. I'll be there immediately."

Instantly there was a streak of red light as Superman took off to Iowa.

"So, Superman what's the sitch?" Flash asked as he came speeding into the little town in east Iowa.

"Well apparently there's some sort of physicist turned monster inside there." He said pointing to the nuclear plant.

"So what kind of monster is it?" Batman asked after he landed his plane.

"Not sure."

"Well we might want to find out before we go storming in there." Diana said as Shayera, Green Lantern and herself arrived.

"J'onn said something about civilians being in the plant still." Green Lantern said.

"So where is he?" Shayera asked.

"Right here." J'onn said floating down from the sky, "The last I heard was that everyone was out of there."

"Right so lets go kick this monster's butt!" Flash said starting to take off.

"Flash wait! We don't know what we are up against! We can't just go barging in there!" Superman said.

"Oh yah, right I knew that!" Flash said rubbing his head in mild embarrassment.

All of a sudden there was a gigantic explosion. From the entrance burst a giant green glowing man covered in slime.

"Right, well I reckon that's our guy." Lantern said.

"Ok… J'onn can you read his mind?" Superman asked.

"I'll try… yes he's no longer human Superman. He's here to destroy everything."

"Alright, lets go team!"

Flash ran in to distract the monster, "Hey slimy! Bet you can't catch me!"

"Not slimy… me Hal! You must die! Annoying man!" Hal said shooting a ball of green slime at Flash. It missed him by only a few inches and it corroded away the asphalt.

"Wow! Watch out guys he shoots acid!" Flash said running away.

"Right so the faster we take him down the better!" Shayera called out as she dove in to mace him. Hal grabbed her and threw her back into the air.

Green Lantern, Diana, and Superman began attacking him but nothing seemed stop him. They drew back to regain themselves.

"He's tough!" Diana said.

"No kidding! How did this happen again?" Flash asked.

"Not sure… J'onn can you find out?" Superman asked to the martian.

"I'll try… I've got nothing… he's going back into the plant to gain more power."

"Right… Batman do you have your bombs?"

"Of course I do! But do you really want to use them now?"

"I don't think our powers will work on him. Clear the area Shayera and Diana!" Superman ordered.

They set up the bombs from Batman's plane to hit the plant. All of a sudden there was another crash and a women came shooting out of the doors.

"Batman wait! There's a women out there!" Superman yelled just as Batman was about to detonate the bombs, "Flash! Get her out of there!"

"On it Big S!"

* * *

She stood up and brushed her long straight dark golden brown hair out of her face. She turned around to see two large bombs aimed for the plant and a red streak running towards her.

"NO!" She yelled as she turned around and punched the streak.

"Umph!" Flash said as a fist hit his gut.

"Did she just hit Flash?" Lantern asked shocked.

"If you blow him up it'll just make him stronger! Not to mention destroy half this city! He feeds of nuclear energy and atomic radiation!" She said her brilliant blue eyes staring sharply into Flash's green masked eyes.

"What?" Flash groaned.

"Go back and tell them that! Quick!"

"Um… yah ok…" Flash said running back to Superman; "She says he feeds off nuclear energy and atomic radiation so the bombs will just make him stronger."

"Who is she?" Shayera asked.

"No idea!" Superman said as he flew off towards her. As he approached a swirl of blue-green shimmering mist surrounded her. When it disappeared there stood the same young woman in a small tight blue-green leotard that ran down her arms and attacked to her ring fingers on either hand. Her hair flew free and on her face was a mask that only covered her eyes of the same colour.

"Superman I presume?" She said turning to face him.

"Yes and you are?"

"Not sure… don't have a secret name yet. But let me tell you the only way you can stop him is to freeze him."

"How do you know this?"

"I've fought him already. He broke out of the prison he was being held at."

"Ok… you can be of help to us."

"Yah, you got it Superman!" She said as she ran into the plant as fast as Flash could run. In an instant there was a gigantic blast and the green monster came flying out of the plant roof. Right after in came springing the woman. In a series of acrobatic jumps turns and springs she landed on the ground right in front of the monster.

"Alright Hal! You've had enough fun! Time to go home!"

"NO! HAL NOT GOING BACK!" He yelled as he lunged at her. She nimbly and gracefully dodged his blows. All of a sudden he shot a slime ball at her, while it didn't hit her the force knocked her to the ground. Quickly she sprang back up and as the others watched this new woman fight her hands glowed electric blue and beams shot out of them and hit the monster directly. It stumbled backwards but regained it's footing quickly. He through one more punch at her and hit her directly. She flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Now! Freeze him now while his energy is low!" She yelled to Superman.

Instantly Superman froze the monster.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked as he approached the fallen woman.

"Yah… I'm fine nothing I can't handle! Thanks for your help. He got a lot stronger since the last time I fought him."

"No problem. He will be transported back to our facilities for more protection. Now let me introduce you to the team. This is Green Lantern, Shayera Hal, Diana, Flash, Batman, and J'onn J'onzz."

"Please! I know who you all are. You're the Justice League. I don't think there is anyone on Earth who doesn't know who you are."

"She's got a point there Superman!" Lantern said.

"How come we've never seen you around before?" Batman asked.

"You mean how come you've never seen me fight before? Because you guys don't make your way out here to Iowa very often. Plus I can take care of most of the stuff that happens around here."

"So you got a name? Or shall I just call you girl?" Shayera asked.

"Oh… well I don't have a alternate name really but most of the people I fight call me Night Empress."

* * *

A/N: Well I know it's kind of lame but I'm hopping you like it anyways and I'll try to make it better! So please send in your reviews to tell me what you think! 


	2. Gymnastics

_Disclaimer: The Justice League do not belong to me blah blah blah!_

* * *

"Well Night Empress thank you for your help! Maybe we will be seeing you in the future." Superman said.

"Yah… ok well till then!" She said turning her long hair flowing in the wind.

"Wow. No that's a woman! Look at her!" Flash said staring after her as she disappeared in between the buildings across from the plant.

"Put you're eyes back in your head Flash!" Shayera said, "I don't trust her."

"Yah right… like your one to talk about trust." Diana said under her breath.

"Yah I know I've done some things in the past but how come she's never shown up before. I mean we have more than half the super-humans that exist on Earth as members of the League. So how come she's never joined."

"Because she can't control her powers yet. There new to her." Batman said observantly.

"How did you…?" Green Lantern began to ask.

"Because her technique, while good, is rough she isn't sure how to use those hands of hers when they glow."

"Well we'll just have to keep our eyes on her then." Superman said nonplussed.

Two weeks had passed and no one else had run into Night Empress. Shayera and Superman both asked around the League about her to see if anyone had ever heard about her. Neither of them found anything out.

"Hey Flash. What are you watching?" Green Arrow asked as he walked past Flash's room to see the television on.

"Oh hey Arrow! Just the women's gymnastic competition. Come here! Look at this one girl! She's amazing."

"Amazing at gymnastics or jus amazingly good looking?" Arrow asked as he entered the room.

"Both!" Flash said.

On the screen was a small thin girl with pale smooth skin in a black leotard. Brilliant blue eyes were accented by think black makeup. Her golden brown hair was pulled into a neat bun. She stood just out side a white line on a blue mat. Then as the vibrant music started she stepped onto the mat and began a series of complicated and rhythmic acrobat moves. Every move she made was flawless and gracefully. Everything she did flowed together so that it looked like she was almost floating on air. At the end of her routine a gigantic roar of a cheer rose from the crowd.

"Wow." Arrow said.

"No kidding! She's amazing!" Flash said staring at the television.

After her scores were given she was pulled aside for an interview with a young male reporter.

"_I'm standing here with Miss Rhiannon Fey! Well Miss Fey…" The reporter began._

"_Oh please call me Rhian."_

"_Alright Rhian. You are one of the youngest and best gymnasts out here competing today."_

"Haha no I'm certainly not the youngest and not the best. I've trained hard and it's paid off! But so have a lot of these girls and its just amazing to be out here competing with them."

"_Well you certainly look like one of the youngest out there! How long have you been doing this?"_

"_Well thank you, but 25 is certainly not the youngest, haha! I've been doing this since high school really. It's just so much fun to be out there doing all these amazing moves and to inspire others to join gymnastics!"_

"_Well thank you Miss Fey!"

* * *

_

A/N: Well chapter two is up I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review so I know whether or not to continue this story! Also if anyone knows what hits are please tell me because I don't know what that is but its listed on my stats of my stories and I'm confused! Haha thanks! Hope you enjoy! 


	3. Discovering the Hidden

_Disclaimer: Not mine you know this already!_

not so Angelic Antics: Yah sorry it's short but it will be really good I hope! Thanks for your review!

Jill: Haha yes yay for Flash I love him, he is so funny! Thanks for the review hope you continue reading and liking it!

* * *

"Well, twenty-five is a perfect age in my books!" Flash said as he practically drooled over the TV's image.

"Yah and apparently it's a great age for the reporter too. I bet she has no problem finding any dates for events." Arrow said smiling at Flash, "So I guess you don't have a chance Flash!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a private conference room Batman sat in darkness watching an image on a similar screen. The door slid open and a wave of light flooded in.

"Took you long enough to get here." Batman addressed the new comer without even turning around to check who it was.

"Well you weren't very specific as to which room you meant Batman." Superman said stepping into the darkness as the door closed behind him, "So what have you got for me?"

"I've been watching the footage of our encounter with Night Empress."

"Oh?" Superman said raising an eyebrow.

"And," Batman said stressing the first word, "I think you should take a look at this." He said playing the tape of when she first came out of the doors. "Watch how she never shows her face to the camera until after she's transformed."

"Well yah, what's your point. I mean lots of superheroes hide their identity."

"Yah but it's almost like she knew that there were cameras and people would know who she was!"

"Well maybe she lives in that town, it's not very uncommon!"

"True but there's something else." Batman said defensively.

"Yah what's that?"

"What her closely when we arrive." Batman said pressing play on the video, "Look, you know how we thought she was as fast as Flash. Well she's not! Look at her feet!" He said pausing it and zooming in.

Superman leaned in towards the screen. Sure enough her feet weren't even touching the ground. Blue, sparkling jets of light were shooting out of them. "What is that?"

"I don't know! And watch this! When she throws Hal out of the building look at him." Again he paused it and there you could see the same blue, sparkling light slightly around Hal and her hands.

"Hmmm… that's weird. It's almost like magic…"

"Magic?" Batman said sceptically.

"Ok, ok I know that sounds a little weird but let's just keep an eye on her alright?"

"Already on it. Hey what time is it?"

"Um it's about five why?"

"Shit I'm late." Batman said standing up in the darkness.

"Late for what?"

"Meeting an old friend that's all."

"Really? Does Dianna know?"

"What?" Batman said caught off guard, "No, Dianna and I are merely co-workers nothing more."

"Right…"

* * *

A/N: Ok well finally here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 4 will be up shortly! Things are going to start getting interesting soon yay! Haha! Don't forget to read and review! 


	4. A Date with an Old Friend

_Disclaimer: The Justise League doesn't belong to me!  
_Fire Lily: Thanks for the review! i'm really sorry about not updating sooner I was at camp all summer and had no access to a computer let alone the internet but now that i'm back i'll be updating a lot more! and you'll just have to wait to see who the Night Empress is! Hehe!

oneredneckgoddess: Thank you for the review! it means a lot! and thanks for telling me about the hits haha!

QueenOfClubs14: thanks for the review! haha woot yay Flash! gotta love him!

Mini-MoonStar: Thanks for the review, although i'm not sure what you mean by the story being sloppy... but whatever your intitled to your opinion!

* * *

"Hey there." She said smiling up at the attractive man standing behind the chair in front of her.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late Rhiannon." He said in his warm but raspy voice.

"Please Bruce, how many times do I have to say just call me Rhian! And don't worry. All I care is that you're here!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that. How are you?" Bruce Wayne said taking a seat across form the young gymnast.

"I'm great. I won the contest today."

"I know I saw."

"You were suppose to be there, Bruce."

"Hey give me credit I've been there every other time."

"I know."

"So the training has paid off?"

"What do you think? Of course it has."

"Look, Rhiannon, is there something you need to tell me?" Bruce asked once their regular meal of salmon and wine arrived.

"What do you mean Bruce?" Rhiannon said letting a strand of her long golden hair fall forward.

"You know what I'm talking about Rhiannon."

"Please, call me Rhian. And no I don't."

"Fine, Rhian, you know I wouldn't have taken you in if I didn't think there was something special about you. I trained you, not only in gymnastics. So what's going on!"

"Bruce, you of all people should know, this isn't the place for this conversation!" Rhiannon said lowering her voice.

"Fine as soon as we're done you have some explaining to do."

"Bruce, honestly I don't know what you are going on about! Can't you just be glad to see me?"

There was a brief silence as he looked into her hurt face.

"Rhiannon, of course I'm glad to see you. I'm always glad to see you."

"I've missed you. You don't visit as much."

"I know I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"With Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yes and other business."

"I see. You know I have another competition in Gothem City."

"Really? When is it?"

"In two weeks. I was thinking maybe I could come early and fit in some extra training time with you?"

"Of course. You'd be more than welcome."

"Yah?"

"Rhiannon, do you doubt me?"

"No, of course not Bruce."

All of a sudden there were flashing lights all around them and screams of people as they rushed into the tiny restaurant. They were surrounded by reporters.

"Mr. Wayne who is this lovely young lady?"

"Mr. Wayne why are you here in Iowa?"

"Mr. Wayne is this your new girlfriend?"

"Bruce what's going on?" Rhiannon asked in mild surprise, she really wasn't shocked by the attention but she played along.

"Come on lets go."

"What's your name sweet heart?"

"That's Rhiannon Fey the gymnast!"

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Is this a serious relationship?"

Grabbing her hand Bruce led her out of the restaurant and down the street to his car. Running they hopped in and drove off.

"You've gotten quite good at pretending not to be use to being famous!" Bruce said jokingly as he drove her home.

"Well you know… I learned from the best!" Rhiannon said laughing.

"You know Rhiannon, I've been thinking maybe after your competitions are done you could come back and live at the manor again."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We could take up some rigorous training and…"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with keeping an eye on me?" Rhiannon said smiling. She knew he was curious about her secret and would sooner or later catch on, after all he was Batman. But for now… she wanted to keep it a secret, at least until she really got a hang of her powers.

"Not really. But I do worry about you."

"Right… well if you've been so worried… how come you haven't visited? Oh right… you were busy with business." She said as they reached her place, "Look Bruce, I'll think about it. But you have to realize… I'm not that little orphan anymore. I'm not just going except your 'I was busy with business' line anymore. Good night Bruce." She said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"So… mind telling me what all this is about?" Diana said throwing a paper down in front of him. The caption read 'WANYE FINDS NEW SWEETIE' and under it held a picture of Bruce and Rhiannon exiting the restaurant looking very coupley.

"Oh that…" Batman said looking at it dismissively, "That's nothing."

"Oh yah ok fine! You Bruce if you want to date other people that's fine… but you could have at least given me the courtesy of telling me!" Diana said leaving.

"Now hold up!" Batman said chasing after her, "I never said I was dating her. I told you it was nothing, because that's what it is, nothing. Rhiannon is a very dear old friend of mine."

"So dear you couldn't even tell me about her?" Diana said scathingly.

"Look only Superman knows about her! Rhiannon is extremely special and a sensitive situation. I don't want to indulge into this."

"Right well then if you can't even trust me with your precious secret than maybe you shouldn't make it so public!" She said throwing him one last harsh look be for leaving the room.

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath.

"Having problems with women Bruce?" Came Superman's superior voice.

"What do you think!" Batman said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well maybe if you told her about Rhiannon before hand Diana wouldn't mind so much."

"Look Clark! I already told you… Diana and I are merely co-workers. Besides you know how sensitive this whole Rhiannon issue is."

"Right… you know, if you care for her that much maybe you shouldn't push her away."

"I don't push her away… she just needs to be on her own that's all. I'm doing what any…" he cut himself off.

"What any parent would do." Superman finished.

"I was thinking older brother." Bruce said running a hand over his face.

"Face it, you care for Rhiannon as if she were your own kid. I mean hell Bruce you raised her for almost 10 years!"

"Alright! Will you give it a rest Clark!"

"Okay, okay! Just remember… women like to know the truth."

* * *

A/N: Okay so i appologise for the really long wait but i've been working at a summer camp all summer in the middle of Algonquin Park so there was no access to a computer... let alone the internet! but now that i'm back i promise i'll be updating more often! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again i appologise! 


	5. Close Call

_Disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTERS_

Fire Lily: Thanks for your support! i hope this chapter is just as interesting as the last one! Thanks for waiting so long! SORRY!

* * *

"YO BATS!" Flash called from down the hallway, "What are you DOING to me!"

"Uh…"

"How could you not _tell_ me that you know Rhiannon Fey!!"

"Oh that…"

"Yah that!! It's only a CRUSHIAL piece of information! I mean couldn't you throw me a bone? Or her number?"

"Wally… how do I put this nicely… there is no way I'm introducing you to Rhiannon!" Bruce said staring directly into Flash's eyes.

"Oh… OH! Sorry Bats… I didn't realize it was like that!! I figured… I mean you and Diana… sorry!"

"What… NO! It's not like that! Why does everyone in this fucking station have this annoying concept that I'm dating her! She's a close family friend and nothing more! But I am certainly not introducing her to some annoying, fast mouth, one-night-stand, flashy reporter. So FUCK OFF Flash!" Batman said turning away to go study the tapes of the Night Empresses' battle once again.

"Haha wow Wally… I do believe you've been shot down permanently!" Green Arrow's chuckle came from around the corner.

"Oh, yeah? Well we'll see how Rhiannon feels when she meets me! As Flash that is… the girls go nut over superheroes!" Flash said trying to think of a snappy defiant come back as he walked around the corner to face Green Arrow.

"Yah I think you actually _be_ a superhero to have that count Flash!" Green Arrow said raising his eye brow mockingly at him.

"OH yah you think I'm not a hero! I've fought beside Superman for a hell of a lot longer than you! I'm one of the original League members! So just take that into consideration when you trash talk me!" Flash said his eyes sparking with anger.

"Sure thing… but having Superman win you battles for you doesn't count you as a hero still."

Flash took a step towards Green Arrow as if he was going to hit him.

"You really want to start something Flash?"

"YAH I think I do! ARROW!"

"Bring it on pansy boy!"

"OH THAT'S IT SISSY MAN! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"BOYS!! Seriously! Get a grip you two!" Diana said coming around the corner to find Flash and Green Arrow in a frenzy of wrestling moves.

"He started it…" Flash said after he was ripped off Arrow by Diana's all mighty grip.

"Oh grow up!" Arrow said crossing his arms and leaning against the nearest wall.

"Flash! I don't care whose fault it is! You're both grown adults! You should know better! REALLY!"

"Someone's in a grumpy mood over Bruce's date…" Flash said under his breath.

"_What_ was that!?" Diana asked making a move towards Flash.

"He didn't say anything important Diana!" Green Arrow said stepping in-between her and Flash, "Just ignore him, half the stuff he says is childish blabber not even relevant."

Before Diana could respond the emergency lights went off. Superman's voice came next through the P.A. system.

"All League members to control center. All League members to control center."

Diana turned and stalked off in an even worse mood than she had been in after reading the article about Bruce and the gymnast.

"Saved by the world in danger!" Flash said laughing slightly.

"No kidding kid… you almost got clobbered! Watch your tongue around her next time… unless you have a thing for not being able to talk or ever feel pleasure again."

"Ha… yah thanks." Flash said warily as they headed to the control center.

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in FOREVER! i've been so busy! i just started my first year in university and have been so busy with all the work but now that it's the holidays i'm going to try and update a lot! i'm so sorry but thanks for being so understanding!!! 


	6. Escape and Meeting Again

_Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine!_

* * *

Once everyone had entered the control center Superman addressed everyone.

"We have a situation. Apparently Ultra-Humanite and a few of his followers have escaped from prison."

"Shit… when are the police going to learn how to hold them in captivity!" Flash said angrily.

"No kidding…" Green Arrow said.

"We will be splitting up into different groups to cover more ground. Within your single groups you can break off into pairs if necessary. J'onn will remain aboard the tower to keep in contact with us all. Green Arrow, Flash, Wonder woman, Batman, Shayera Hal, Green Lantern and I will take the prison and span out…"

"I don't see why he couldn't have just told me about her… it's not like we're dating…" Diana whispered to Shayera as they landed the ship in the open field next to the prison.

"Oh you know men Diana… they can never be truthful about their feelings no matter how _super_ they are." Shayera said laughing.

"Do they realise we can hear them?" Green Lantern said to Batman.

"Of course they do John! She's doing it to make me feel bad over something that never happened…" Batman muttered.

"Alright everyone!" Superman said with a slight tone of authority and annoyance, "If you're all done gossiping like you are back in middle school can we go investigate?"

Heads hung low they all left the ship feeling a bit bad for acting so immature. They entered the prison from the main entrance and straight past security to Ultra-Humanite's cell. There appeared to be no physical damage anywhere.

"Well… at least we know he didn't get stronger and bust through the wall…" Flash said trying to lighten the mood.

"You'd think that wouldn't you… but only and idiot would be so blind as to see what happened…" Came a sweet voice from behind them, "I'm surprised you let such a slow person onto the League Superman…"

"Ah… Night Empress… how good to see you again!" Superman said smiling sweetly, "Come to investigate Humanite's Houdini act?"

"Actually I've already had a look around while you all scrambled around up there in your tower to get split up and down here. I guess that's the convenience of still living on Earth huh?"

"Easy now we get here before anyone else! It is our job to save the world! You're just a wanna-be!" Flash said slightly irked by her attitude.

"Yah… and that's why I got here first… because you're so quick! Now then do you want to see how he did it or would you like to waste more time exchanging pointless satirical remarks?"

"Please, show us what you've found…" Batman said stepping in before Flash could dig himself deeper into his grave, while closely watching her, almost seeing through her tiny mask and out fit.

"Wise choice… at least some of you Leaguers have brains… Now then if you step into the cell, you'll notice the toilet is no longer attached to the floor." She said pushing it over with a flick of her finger, revealing a large hole in the ground, "He slipped out through the sewers obviously along with the others that he found compatible with his needs. According to the jails prisoner list he's taken back Copperhead and The Shade. My bet is his is on his to bust Star Sapphire and Cheetah out of their female prison. If he hasn't already accomplished that."

"I think you're right…" Superman said, "but if he isn't then we need to keep searching. Time to split up guys. Lantern, Shayera, take to the city, Batman, Diana, to the sewer, I'll take the sky and Green Arrow and Flash go to the female prison and keep an eye on Cheetah and Star Sapphire… Night Empress… would you care to join us?"

"Sure why not I can't trust those two to do a good job of making sure prisoner's escape so I'll let them tag along with me." She said flipping her hair off her shoulders.

"TAG ALONG!!! You are so out of line!" Flash said but no one really paid attention as they all separated, "I'm telling you if she wasn't so hot… I'd consider hitting her!" he muttered to Green Arrow.

"Have an issue with girls who aren't into you?"

"What are you talking about… she's so falling for me!"

"Okay girlies you done talking about me behind my back?"

"Uh…" Flash and Arrow said.

* * *

A/N: i told you i would update lots!!!!!! 


End file.
